


The Drabble Aisle

by moondor_majesty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: Various Warehouse 13 femslash drabbles, written for femslash100 prompts.





	1. Claudia/HG - Gallery Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #407 - portrait  
> Pairing: Claudia/HG  
> Rating: T

The fact that the painting was hanging  _right there_  in the middle of a gallery with minimal security should have made this an easy snag-and-bag.   
  
_Should_.   
  
Because, somehow, H.G. – the woman with about a hundred years’ worth of artifact experience – had wound up looking right into the damn thing’s hypnotic, watercolor eyes. And now she’s looking right into Claudia’s eyes with the sort of hunger that she usually reserves for, well, people who aren’t Claudia.  
  
H.G. also doesn’t normally press Claudia up against the canvas of another nearby work and begin kissing her in some kind of slow, hot frenzy.  
  
Not that this is a bad thing, really, because  _it was H.G._  and, wow, all of those other people have been lucky as hell. And, if H.G.’s hand slides any further up Claudia’s thigh, she would have serious second thoughts about neutralizing that portrait.   
  
But she has to. Fate-of-the-world and stuff.  
  
The picture is just within her reach, barely. When she slips it into the bag – awkwardly, from this angle, and what with the Brit practically pinning her in place – the usual rain of sparks follow. H.G. pulls back, a little – disoriented. For a moment, neither of them say anything. Then,  
  
“Well, if this is what happens when we work together, we should definitely do it more often,” H.G. says, leaning in before pushing off from the wall, and from Claudia – because they’re not the only ones in the gallery, and they’ve already drawn more than enough attention to themselves.


	2. Myka/HG - Once Upon An Artifact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 - sleeping beauty  
> Pairing: Myka/HG  
> Rating: G

Helena turned just in time to see Myka fall – watching her crumple to the floor; asleep and, despite Helena’s efforts to rouse her, determined to stay that way.   
  
It didn’t take long until she spotted the culprit. A wooden spindle, which, the more Helena looked at it, the more she felt compelled to reach out and touch it. She didn’t. But, judging by the pinprick-sized tear in Myka’s glove, her Sleeping Beauty obviously had.   
  
According to her knowledge, many fairytale artifacts couldn’t just be neutralized – they had to be played out.  
  
From what Helena recalled, the story involved a prince, a dragon, and the poor girl falling asleep for 100 years – but it had to be simpler than that. It was the kiss that mattered.   
  
Except that it had to be  _True Love’s_  kiss.  
  
Yes, they were attracted to each other. They had their dance of glances and touches and suggestive remarks. But, simply fancying someone was far different from being their  _soulmate_. And, what if she wasn’t?   
  
No, she had to at least try it, before jumping to horrible conclusions. So she did; lowering her lips to meet Myka’s. For a few heart-sinking moments, nothing happened. Finally, she felt Myka stir beneath her – kissing her back. Slowly and half-aware, at first. Then, deliberately.   
  
“Does this mean you’re my Prince Charming?” Myka teased.  
  
“I think it means we’re in love. Or, that the artifact just accepts  _any_  kiss...” Helena added, hastily.   
  
“No. It’s the love-thing,” Myka assured, confident in it. 


End file.
